Feudal FanFiction
by InuApril1445
Summary: This is what happens when the characters from InuYasha read FanFiction. Please, review and comment :
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha, Kagome, Sesshomaru, Shippo, or any of the characters from InuYasha. That also means I don't own , Oreos, or Teddy Grahms. So, other than that, feel free to enjoy the story 8)**

"Hey, InuYasha, check this out!" Kagome called for her favorite hanyou. She sat in her room, her eyes on the laptop in front of her.

"What is it?" InuYasha asked, uncrossing his legs and getting off of her bed to look over her shoulder. He had come to her era to bring her back, but she still had loads of homework and tests to study for, so after a little debate, he'd agreed to let her stay for three more days. Right now, it was early in the morning, before school, but Kagome had some last minute things to do. "What's Fanfiction?" he asked, reading the screen.

"Well, I was just browsing the internet, and I found this site. Look, I click on Anime/Manga, then I scroll down to InuYasha-"

"That's me!" InuYasha interrupted.

"Yeah, and then there are all these stories about us."

"All of us?" the hanyou asked.

"Well, there are some with you and me, then some with Miroku, Sango, and Shippo, then there are even ones with Sesshomaru and Rin, and sometimes even Koga…And Bankotsu? Huh, I guess he's more popular than we gave him credit for."

"Yeah, I see all that," InuYasha said, eyes scanning the page, "there's just one thing I don't get."

"What?"

"Well, how come there's your name with Sesshomaru's or Koga's or Bankotsu's?"

Kagome flipped her bangs to get them out of her eyes so she could take a closer look. "Ha, you're right. Let's click on one." InuYasha pointed to one of the stories with his brother.

"I wonder what kind of ridiculous things they make my brother do in these things. He's so hopeless."

"Umm, InuYasha," Kagome began.

"Yeah," he asked.

"Uh, well, in this one, I fall in love with him."

"WHAT?" InuYasha shouted, practically drawing his sword. "WHO COMES UP WITH THESE THINGS?"

"Hey." Sota, Kagome's brother came into her room, rubbing sleep away from his eyes. "What are you guys doing?" He looked at the computer, then at the screen. His eyes bugged out. "H-hey, you guys are on FanFiction. Huh, find anything interesting?"

Kagome's started scanning the screen. "Sota," she said as sweetly as she could. Sota started quivering. That was her angry voice. "How come 'SotaRulez567' is writing about Sesshomaru and me?"

"Um, I don't know. SotaRulez567 could be anybody!" He started backing out of the room slowly, then ran as fast as he could downstairs.

"Coward!" Kagome shouted after him. InuYasha didn't know whether to laugh or run after the kid. Kagome took a deep breath, turning back to the screen. "Look, there's some about us, too!" She wanted to make InuYasha less grumpy.

"Feh. These people probably paired us together as a couple. Everyone knows we're just friends."

"Yeah, I know…OH MY GOSH! LOOK AWAY, LOOK AWAY!"

"What is it?" InuYasha asked, wondering if some sort of computer virus had infected Kagome. She'd told him about those once when her computer had crashed. He read a bit, then almost gagged. "WE ARE NOT A COUPLE!"

"They're making us write…lovey dovey cards to each other! Ugh, the torture!"

A creepy look went into InuYasha's eyes. "You know, I'm sure Miroku would love this site."

Kagome smiled. "Yeah, he's always trying to get us to write googly cards to each other. I'll just print out a couple."

"What about SotaRulez567?"

"I know where he lives. I can take care of it any time I want."

Downstairs, Sota sneezed. "Oh, I hope those two aren't talking about me."

._.

Miroku almost gagged. Then he started laughing. Then he looked nervously at Sango. "It's obviously a 'sight' of great creativity. I honor their minds." He took a sip of the tea he always had on hand for embarrassing situations in Kaede's hut. Trust me, there were many.

"Why am I not in any of these?" Kaede asked. In reality, after some of what she had read, she was happy to be excluded.

"Most of these are making fun of us." Sango glared at Miroku. "Everyone knows we would never do anything described in these. ESPECIALLY write love letters to one another.

"Why am I paired with Rin? We rarely see each other!" But the kitsune was blushing.

"Hey, my brother made Sesshomaru and me crush on each other. What are you complaining about?" Kagome said pointedly.

"I like the one where Sesshomaru crashes into a tree." InuYasha had laughed out loud on that one.

"I like the one where you guys have a family reunion." Kagome liked the make-up scene. Sesshomaru had made InuYasha look like a girl, and InuYasha had put whip cream on Sesshomaru hand while he slept, then tickled him to get it onto his face.

"Well, be glad that ye shall be the only ones to see this. It would cause a riot if anyone else saw it." Kaede said.

"Yeah," Kagome said. She picked up all the papers, putting them in her backpack. "I guess I'll take them back home."

However, as she went to the well, a huge gust swept past the hill. "Oh no!" Kagome yelled. She hadn't been able to zip up her backpack because it was overly stuffed, and now all the FanFiction papers were flying out. She watched them all go, only able to catch a few. _I really hope that no one finds them, _she thought as she went back to the hut. When she got back, everyone commented about how fast she had arrived. Kagome said that she was just getting better at going up and down wells.

.-.

Sesshomaru was watching Rin and Jaken play when a white sheet of scroll flew onto his lap. _What is this?_ He wondered as he began reading. In the story, Sesshomaru's heart yearned to be next to the one it loved. However, that loved one already had a soulmate. In the end, he had won her over, and everyone lived happily ever after.

However, all he could think was, _Who would pair me, Lord Sesshomaru, with the girl, Kagome? And I would never write a letter where I don't my i's with hearts._ As he was thinking this, another paper flew onto his lap. This one was a family reunion with his brother. This one made him fume. His brother did not have the skill needed to put this "whip cream" in his hand. _All of this is tedious,_ he thought. Still, he pocketed them in his kimono for later reading.

:)

Koga was outrunning Ginta and Hikkaku as a sheet of paper hit him in the face. He stopped removing the UFO. "What is this?" he said out loud.

"Koga, wait up for us!" Ginta yelled. Hikkaku panted next to him.

And, to their amazement, Koga had stopped. At first, they thought he had finally decided to run at their pace, but then they saw that he was absorbed in a piece of paper. "Hey, that looks like one of the things that Kagome carries around in her backpack," Hikkaku said.

"It smells like her, too," Ginta reaffirmed.

However, Koga didn't hear any of this. A tear came down from his eye. "Oh, Kagome. You don't have to write me such a wonderful letter. I love you for you. Everything you do is perfection!"

"What are you reading?" Ginta and Hikkaku asked in unison, peering over his shoulder.

"Oh, Kagome wrote a FanFiction for me!" Koga tucked the paper away where his sword was.

"What's a FanFiction?" Hikkaku asked.

"It's none of your business!" Koga shouted, then started running. Honestly, he had no clue, but what he had read was a story where he and Kagome had lived happily ever after in a world with some things called "Oreos" and "Teddy Grahms". _Oh, Kagome, as soon as we get rid of old mutt-face, we can run off into the sunset._

"And, we've lost him," Ginta said as he and Hikkaku started running again.

XD

Naraku was sitting in his room, thinking of ways to destroy InuYasha, when a piece of paper came into his lap. "What is this?" he wondered out loud. Then, as he began reading, he threw it away. "Preposterous," he said. Staring out the window, he whispered, "Kikyo, you're the only one for me."

The paper he threw ended up outside, in the hall, where Kagura picked it up. She almost started laughing. "Wow! Naraku and Kagome. Who would have thought?" Kanna was behind her, and even she, emotionless as she was, practically laughed. The very thought was ridiculous.

Naraku got another paper, this one with Kagura and Sesshomaru. "Oh, please." He tossed this one away with the last. "Everyone knows that Sesshomaru is practically as emotionless as Kanna. Another paper came in. "Where are these coming from?" And as another one came, he just started tossing them all out without reading.

But Kagura was quite interested. She blushed when the Sesshomaru/Kagura one came, then became even redder with jealousy when a few Sesshomaru/Kagome and Sesshomaru/Rin came in. Finally, one came in, and this time, she couldn't resist.

"Yo, Naraku!" she called. She held up a paper. "I never knew that you and Kanna were a pair." Naraku's eyes practically bulged out of his head, and Kanna his behind Kagura.

"I will destroy this FanFiction person!" Naraku yelled.

"Actually, in this one, a bunch of InuYasha fangirls come and defeat you. And look, in this one, you and Kikyo send love letters to each other. Look, you dot your i's with hearts! I didn't know you were so sensitive."

Naraku buried his hands in his head. Even he could not think of greater torture than reading these papers, other than having Kagura read them to him, which she did. Happily.

**Well, that's the end. I hope you enjoyed it. Don't forget to review and comment! (:**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so this is chapter 2. I know, I know. I said that it was a one-shot originally (I changed the summary, it that isn't true anymore), but a few people wanted a continuation, so I added this chapter. Plus, I didn't update my other InuYasha story, Invisible, for, like, forever (I always wanted to type that (: ) , so this is my way of apologizing…and possibly self-advertising. Sorry about that. If it annoys you, I apologize again. This will probably be the last chapter, so enjoy! I OWN NOTHING! Well, except for the story, of course :)**

Bankotsu was aliiiive. Again. Funny how things worked out for him. Some ogress, after finding that her precious priestess wasn't helping her, decided that one of the Band of Seven would make a nice puppet. Bankotsu, however, didn't want to work for her, so the ogress had ended up as a pile of ashes. Again.

Meanwhile, Bankotsu was roaming the feudal era once more. He loved being alive. For now, he would enjoy it. Maybe tomorrow he'd ransack a village or two.

Suddenly, Bankotsu was under attack by multiple thin, white objects. He drew his sword, Banryu. "Come on, you wusses!" Bankotsu swiped away one of the objects that had attached to his face. "Come out and fight me like men!" But nobody came out.

Bankotsu shrugged, sheathing his companion. He'd had a few experiences with surprise attacks, one of which resulted in his death. He figured that if they hadn't continued the attack, they were too chicken. He could handle them when they felt like coming out again. Now, about the thin, white missile.

"What is this?" Bankotsu muttered. It was like a scroll, only it didn't have rolls, and the writing was much neater.

But that wasn't what confused Bankotsu. It was the words.

"InuYasha's girl and me? Who came up with this? We barely talked to each other, except for the, 'No, Bankotsu…InuYasha look out!' Not to mention the fact that she hit me with an arrow!"

Bankotsu paused for a minute. "Plus, there's the wonderful truth that I am dead. What fool would want a relationship with the living. No, I plan to enjoy my life, starting with the ransacking of…" Bankotsu sniffed the air, then felt the ground beneath his feet, "the village about two minutes from here. Ah, this brings back good times."

He started walking, but felt another piece of scroll. Curious, he picked it up. "Well, I'll be. Now this one is really weird. Me and Kikyo. Heh, like that would happen. Banryu, you're the only companion I'll ever need."

DX

Speaking of which, let's move on to our other undead character.

Kikyo was walking, her soul catchers on either side of her. She really didn't have a location in mind. She'd just finished being thrown off a cliff by Naraku, and Kagome had saved her. Kikyo was thankful, but she wouldn't say it out loud.

A piece of paper lazily floated down, landing in Kikyo's hair. Then another landed in her bow. And another burned on one of her soul catchers.

Kikyo gracefully pulled the two papers out and in front of her. "Now this is strange. It is probably Kagome's." Kikyo had mixed feelings about Kagome. Who wouldn't? But she was a strong individual, and on more than one occasion had shown a compassion that even Kikyo couldn't fathom. If InuYasha wanted to be with Kagome, Kikyo wouldn't have a problem. There were worse possibilities.

But this paper infuriated Kikyo, almost burning from her miko powers. "I would never do such things with InuYasha behind Kagome's back. What do people think I am? InuYasha's the one who comes running to me! It's never the other way around!" The next sheet of paper made her so angry, she was blushing. "Me and Naraku? Really? People in Kagome's time obviously have too much time on their hands. He killed me. Three times! I mean, the only thing worse would be…" Another paper fell into Kikyo's hand. "Oh, that's very funny. Yeah. Bankotsu and me. We only meet once. One time! We decide not to fight each other, and that makes us a couple?"

Kikyo crumpled the papers. "Me? I plan to keep on walking. All I want is to live the life I never got to finish. I don't want to drag InuYasha, Kagome, Miroku, whoever, into that. If anyone's listening, I'm talking to you!" _But who's going to listen. It's not like I'm in one of those "FanFictions" right now!_

;)

Kagome had brought a few more FanFictions from her era. They were really getting interesting. And this time, Myoga and Totosai were there, in the little clearing that the gang called home for now.

"So, yeah. And we're all in some. I even found one with you and Myoga, Master Totosai!" Kagome took out a piece of paper. She had been secretly searching for the other FanFics that she had lost, and carrying around these papers were her excuse if she found any.

"One? That's a little insulting to our great importance in your travels!" Myoga sniveled.

"Yeah. If you count running away at the most suspenseful moments important," sneered InuYasha. He still had a tiny rope around his beads in case a battle came and he needed Myoga's wisdom. Not that he'd word it like that.

Totosai, however, was busy reading the FanFiction. "Am I really that senile? I'm pretty sure I'm much more suave."

"Uh-huh. You sure are!" Kagome smiled. InuYasha needed more help with his sword. She wasn't about to insult the sword smith. Of course, she hadn't said which statement she was agreeing with.

"Master InuYasha, do you sense that demonic aura coming?" Myoga was bouncing, ready to run as soon as danger came.

"Hey, Myoga!" InuYasha smiled. "Do you need some more of my inu blood?"

Myoga smiled. "Oh, if you insist." Before he could blink, he was attached to the beads. "Oh, Master InuYasha, don't do this to me! I'm an old man! You may need reinforcements! Oh, please, Master InuYasha, let me go!"

Miroku shook his head. "Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice…"

"Yes, yes, I know. I fell for this before. Ha ha! Now let me go before I get hungry."

"InuYasha, it's Sesshomaru!" Kagome stood, recognizing the aura. Myoga started struggling even more.

Sesshomaru walked into the clearing, followed by Jaken, Ah-Un, and Rin. He glared at everyone in the group as always, although he seemed to be avoiding eye contact with Kagome. He walked up to InuYasha, cracked his knuckles, and punched him.

"Hey, what was that for?" InuYasha exclaimed, getting up from the ground.

"Remember this, half-breed. You will never have the necessary traits to be quiet enough to sneak up on this Sesshomaru. Don't try it, for your own sake."

"What are you talking about? Have you finally lost your marbles." InuYasha turned to his friends. "I think he's lost his marbles." Sesshomaru approached InuYasha again. Instead of fighting, he pulled out a piece of paper.

"I found this, and I can only assume that it belongs to you. Next time, be discreet enough to make up different scenes. And do you really think I would stoop low enough to cover you with dirt called 'make-up'?"

Everyone stared at Kagome. "Kagome," Sango said, getting up from her position next to Miroku. "Is there something you forgot to tell us?"

"Uuh…Hey, look Shippo! It's Rin! Why don't you go play with her?"

Shippo stared at Kagome as though she was made of pixels. "This isn't one of your FanFictions, Kagome. Rin and me never play together."

"And with that attitude, you never will!" Kagome started pushing Shippo. "Come on! You've gotta meet new people some day."

Suddenly, Naraku appeared behind the group. "Is this what you people do in your free time? Pair me with Kanna? Do you know what torture I went through?"

InuYasha stared at Kagome, then at Naraku, then smiled at Kagome. "Bring some more."

**Well, that's it. I hope you had a good laugh. Or two. You know, I really hope you had more than one good laugh, 'cause if you only had one, then I need to work on my comedic writing. Rate and review!**


End file.
